


Ángel caído

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Romance, TYL Arc, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que había hecho era una insensatez y todo por no saber decirle que no al décimo.<br/>Nunca había podido negarse a los pedidos de Tsuna desde el día en el que prácticamente se conocieron, ¿qué le hizo pensar que sería diferente en el presente? Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna como si buscara consolarse con el simple roce. Cerró los ojos, comenzando a sentirse horriblemente avergonzado consigo mismo, ¿cómo se había permitido llegar tan lejos?<br/>[Relación Amo/Sumiso]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángel caído

**Author's Note:**

> Relación Amo/Sumiso (casi esclavo, porque los chicos recién empiezan), así que por lo tanto el BDSM es bastante suave. Si buscas un fic filosófico o trascendental que cambie tu vida, lamento decirte que este no lo es.

Esa tarde llegaría el vuelo de los chicos con novedades sobre el último trabajo que les había encomendado el Noveno desde Italia. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo en la base dado que Lambo y Ryohei también tenían un encargo en América. Y pese a todo el trabajo acumulado en Japón, Tsuna tenía la facilidad de aburrirse como una ostra.

Pensar en que diez años atrás renegaba de esa vida… En el presente le resultaba tan natural atender los negocios turbios de la familia, que no se imaginaba siendo otra cosa más que el décimo Vongola.

Sonrió. Hacía dos meses que no veía a su mano derecha. Dicha abstinencia le estaba rindiendo cuenta en ese momento. Sus piernas se movían inquietas y sus ojos se paseaban de las hojas frente a él al reloj de pared y viceversa.

Arrojó la lapicera y lanzó un suspiro escandaloso. Lo malo de la base era no tener ventanas para al menos perder unos minutos viendo la nada. Giró en la banqueta, recordando las veces que Reborn le había reprochado el ser un jefe tan perezoso e inútil; lo mejor sería continuar, pero el comunicador sonó devolviéndole la energía.

—¡Tsuna, ya llegamos! —La voz alegre de su guardián de la Lluvia era muy característica. Hasta imaginaba la sonrisa de Yamamoto tras el aparato. Inevitablemente él también sonrió. 

La puerta se abrió y frente a él estaba su guardián más simpático, ajeno a lo que la Tormenta, a su lado, le reprochaba a viva voz. En cuanto se dio cuenta que frente a él estaba el décimo, su expresión varió rotundamente. Del enojo pasó al júbilo con una facilidad pasmosa.

—¡Décimo! —tuvo que contener el impulso de abrazarlo.  
—Que alegría verlos, chicos —les invitó con un gesto a que tomaron asiento frente a él, volviendo a su silla—. La base es muy aburrida sin ustedes.  
—Ok —sentenció Gokudera yendo al punto sin dilación, tomó asiento y puso la maleta sobre el escritorio para sacar el informe; parecía que se habían visto ayer y no hacía dos meses. Tal vez porque estaban demasiado acostumbrados a eso—. El trabajo salió a medias bien-

Tsuna levantó la mano y con el simple gesto Gokudera supo que no tenía ganas de ir directo al grano. No quería hablar sobre trabajo, tal vez jugar una partida de fútbol con la consola de juegos y conversar los tres como los viejos amigos que eran.

Sabía que si algo hubiera salido irremediablemente mal, ya estaría al tanto. Si bien no solían comunicarse durante las misiones -con el fin de evitar el espionaje- en situaciones extremas –diría Ryohei- no dudaban en llamar a la línea segura de la base para comunicar lo que creían oportuno. Y si eso no sucedió, Tsuna podía respirar tranquilo. Sabía que el encargo del Noveno, dentro de todo, había salido bien. 

Gokudera abrió la boca a punto de quejarse mientras Yamamoto reía con soltura. Varias veces le habían dicho sus compañeros que era un fanático de su trabajo mafioso.

—Solo quiero saber si está solucionado. Sí o no —dijo Tsuna, tratando de ahorrar todos los pormenores de la misión.  
—Ese es el tema —intervino Yamamoto—, digamos que no salió del todo bien…  
—¿Lograron persuadirlo?

Los chicos guardaron silencio por un breve instante antes de responderle al jefe, este miró a uno y luego a otro, con una expresión de seriedad que hundió en la silla a la Tormenta.

—Digamos que el jefe de la familia Tattaglia ya no va a atentar contra la familia Simón —Gokudera tragó saliva y Tsuna pudo ver en su gesto que había más… que algo había salido muy mal.  
—Eso es genial —se animó a decir el jefe con cierto recelo, después de todo la intención había sido esa. Viajar a Italia, mantener una cita con el jefe de la familia Tattaglia y “persuadirlo” de intentar matar a Enma otra vez por negocios que no venían al caso.

Yamamoto rió otra vez con ganas. Tsuna no sabía qué era lo divertido de la situación.

—Bueno, digamos que Bruno Tattaglia no molestará más porque Gokudera se encargó de que descansara eternamente en el fondo del mar.  
—¡Gokudera!  
—¡Lo siento, décimo!  
—¡¿Otra vez?!  
—Se me fue de… de las manos —Gokudera no sabía cómo excusarse, comprendía que no tenía perdón, Tsuna odiaba las muertes innecesarias.  
—Espero que esto no signifique una nueva guerra entre familias —Tsuna suspiró dejando el cuerpo flojo sobre la silla. No quería más problemas.  
—No creo, la mayoría de las familias tenían rencillas con los Tattaglia —consoló Yamamoto. —Además Gokudera tuvo motivos válidos para eliminarlo —agregó, enseriándose—. Nos habían tendido una trampa; la idea era llevarnos a un lugar apartado, no donde nos habían citado de antemano, y matarnos. Gokudera se dio cuenta y… bueno. Ya imaginarás… tiene un temperamento algo irascible.  
—¡Fue tu culpa, idiota! —siguió despotricando lo que había dejado a medias en la puerta de la oficina.  
—Santo cielo —Tsuna se frotó la frente. Imaginaba cual era la parte mala de la noticia—¿Cuántos? —preguntó, y los dos adivinaron el fin de dicha pregunta.  
—Algo así como media familia Tattaglia —contestó Yamamoto, divertido con la frustración de la Tormenta.  
—Se me fue un poco la mano, ok, pero es que… —Gokudera llevó una mano a la cintura en una de sus poses típicas, que adoptaba al momento de discutir su punto de vista. 

Pensó en excusarse, en decir que si había necesitado acabar con tantos fue porque Yamamoto había metido la pata con su sinceridad. El muy idiota no había tardado en sonreír y develar que se habían dado cuenta de la trampa. 

El plan había sido asesinar solo al cabecilla de la familia, sin que supieran que los dos estaban al tanto de la estafa, pero todo acabó por irse al trasto con la espontaneidad habitual de Yamamoto y, al ser descubiertos, no tuvieron más opciones que empezar una mini guerra.

—Sabes muy bien, Gokudera, que no me gusta que hayan muertes innecesarias.  
—Lo sé, décimo —se apenó, pero Tsuna le sonrió para aligerarle la culpa.  
—Sé que no lo haces por maldad —le consoló. —Y me alegra que todo haya salido bien para ustedes y que pudieran volver sanos a casa.

Yamamoto alzó los hombros. Aquellos hombres muertos eran parte de una familia mafiosa, por ende, era algo a lo que estaban preparados desde el primer momento en el que aceptaron formar parte de una organización como lo es la mafia. Asimismo, de no haber jugado tan sucio, muchos de ellos ahora estarían vivos.

—Te preparamos el informe, por si después quieres leerlo y mandárselo al Noveno —dijo Yamamoto poniéndose de pie.  
—¿Preparamos? —preguntó Gokudera con fastidio, poniéndose también de pie—Querrás decir que yo preparé, que tú dormiste como una morsa en hibernación.

Yamamoto rió a su manera y asintió sin remordimientos.

—Eh, Gokudera… —llamó Tsuna—Quédate que necesito hablar contigo.

Yamamoto alzó una mano a modo de saludo y, avisando que se acostaría para recuperarse del cansancio del viaje, se marchó. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tsuna posó los ojos en la expresión abatida del guardián que quedaba haciéndole compañía.

—Lo siento, décimo —volvió a decir, imaginando que le había pedido que se quedara para reprenderlo. Él sabía cuánto odiaba Tsuna la muerte, así fuera de gente que a ojos de muchos merecían una que, además de lenta, fuera dolorosa—. No crea que disfruto matando o algo así, es que… ya sabe, a veces una dinamita es como mucho con gente común y corriente y… —siguió hablando, viendo como su jefe se ponía de pie para acercarse a la jarra de agua y servirse.

Lo vio de espaldas y se preguntó si estaba tan enojado como para siquiera recibirlo como imaginaba que iría a recibirlo. ¡Que dos meses no son poca cosa! Esa distancia había sido difícil.

—Décimo…  
—Déjame preguntarte algo, Gokudera —dijo, dando la vuelta con una mirada algo dura para los gestos amables que Tsuna solía regalar a los que lo rodeaban.  
—C-Claro —pestañeó, empezando a rezar en su lengua paterna por un perdón divino, porque eso solo significaba que su querido jefe estaba más que enojado con él. ¿Decepcionado? Eso sería mucho peor que enojado.  
—Y quiero que seas cien por ciento sincero con la respuesta —amenazó.  
—Lo seré —abrió más los ojos, sorprendido con esa postura, aunque comenzaba a sospechar levemente cuales eran las intenciones de su jefe. Le quedó más claro cuando este siguió hablando.  
—Bien, entonces contéstame: ¿Tuviste sexo o no con Yamamoto durante este viaje?  
—¡D-Décimo! —se impresionó, no esperaba esa interrogación tan deslenguada, especialmente porque había hecho miles de viajes y por mucho más tiempo con Yamamoto y con los demás. Sin dejar de lado que no sabía –ni le interesaba saber- si el ex beisbolista tenía esos gustos o no.  
—Contesta —impuso, cruzándose de brazos sin borrar esa mueca de formalidad lacerante en el rostro.  
—Por supuesto que no —aseguró con firmeza—, no sé por qué me pregunta eso —sonrió nerviosamente, acaso ¿le había dado motivos a su décimo para pensar que entre él y Yamamoto había algo más que una sencilla amistad-enemistad?  
—¿No sabes por qué te lo pregunto? —Fue una pregunta capciosa, eso era evidente.  
—No —contestó, su voz era apenas un hilillo—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo… con Yamamoto? —señaló la puerta por donde el otro se había ido.  
—Porque te conozco y sé que eres toda una zorra en celo cuando yo no estoy cerca para complacerte.  
—Décimo —murmuró quedamente.  
—Nada de “décimo”.

Gokudera, de esa manera, supo que había llegado la hora de _jugar_. Asintió quedamente, un poco divertido. Aunque era evidente para Tsuna que eso no era un juego, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Gokudera se relamió interiormente, preguntándose qué tan lejos llegaría su jefe esa vez. 

Reconocía que él había iniciado todo; pero de forma inocente si se puede decir así. Nunca imaginó que al décimo, siendo como era, le acabase agradando tanto el papel de amo que a él le gustaba otorgarle cada tanto. Debía reconocer, a su vez, que él también encontraba atractivo su papel de esclavo sumiso.

—Lo siento, amo —bajó la vista al suelo, mordiéndose apenas el labio inferior en un gesto que, Tsuna adivinó, era confusión. Quería y no quería.  
—Está bien, solo por hoy te permito que me digas “décimo” estando a solas. 

Después de todo, hacia más de dos meses que no se veían y extrañaba esa expresión. El tono de voz de Gokudera pronunciando esa palabra con absoluta entrega y devoción.

—Es usted muy bueno, décimo… —Gokudera asintió, tratando de no sonreír.  
—¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?

Levantó las manos, ¿pidiendo que frenase con todo el circo, tal vez? Fue un segundo de turbación, en el que se preguntó si estaba dispuesto o no a darlo todo de sí esa tarde. Para él dos mes había sido demasiado y le apetecía un poco de sexo convencional. Era anticuado ¿y qué?

Qué diantres, adoraba esa faceta en su jefe. Admitía que le excitaba mucho, su propio cuerpo lo demostraba aunque él se negase a aceptar por completo las reglas. Tomó aire y se enserió, echando una disimulada mirada a la puerta. Alguien podía entrar, por cualquier motivo, y encontrarlos una situación muy íntima.

—Te pregunté qué era lo que te causaba gracia.  
—Nada, décimo —respondió y en sus labios ya no había una mueca de felicidad, sino una expresión de absoluta redención y obediencia.

Su jefe movió la cabeza señalando con el gesto la puerta.

—Ve a buscar lo que me regalaste en mi último cumpleaños —solicitó con rudeza, desabrochando el botón del puño de la camisa—. Sabes dónde está, en el último cajón de la cómoda.

Gokudera asintió para irse, en esos minutos Tsuna desconectó el teléfono y el intercomunicador, no quería que nadie los interrumpiese. En cuanto su guardián volvió con la caja rectangular le indicó que cerrase la puerta desde adentro. En ese punto Gokudera pudo relajarse lo suficiente para seguir adelante.

—¿Por qué sigues vestido? —tomó la caja que tenía en la mano y con una seña le indicó que comenzara a quitarse la ropa.  
—Décimo —se animó a decir mientras se desabrochaba la camisa—, hace dos meses que no nos vemos, quiero darle un beso…  
—No sé… si te portas bien hoy, puede que al final te permita besarme —elevó un dedo—. Silencio. Sin quejas.

La Tormenta podía sentir como la sangre corría dentro de él, agolpándose en sus endurecidos genitales. Cuando acabó por quitarse la ropa interior, Tsuna reparó en la erección.  
Había cierta malicia en sus ojos, cierto brillo de triunfo. Era una expresión que casi nadie conocía, nadie a excepción de Gokudera, por supuesto.

—¿Ves? Eres una zorra enferma —se acercó lentamente a él para tomarlo de un brazo y llevarlo hacia los sillones de la oficina—Y luego te sorprendes cuando te pregunto si te has revolcado con Yamamoto.  
—No lo hice, décimo… se lo juro.  
—Ahora lo voy a comprobar. Y más te vale que sea así —señaló el sillón—arrodíllate, que voy a revisarte.

Gokudera abrió la boca, como si estuviera a punto de protestar, pero su jefe tenía adoptado esa postura que le recordaba vagamente a la que solía tener en batalla y de verdad no se sentía capaz de negarse a ningún pedido, por muy indecoroso que este fuera. Es más, pretendía que lo fuera.

Se acomodó de tal forma, dándole la espalda y con las rodillas sobre los almohadones, que quedó plenamente expuesto. Pudo sentir la mano fría de Tsuna abriendo sus nalgas, y luego un dedo, ingresando en el orificio sin que hubiera una lubricación previa.

Para esas alturas, la Tormenta ardía de fiebre. El gemido que se escapó de su boca ligeramente entre abierta lo confirmó. Tsuna sonrió de costado, conforme al ver que Gokudera respondía satisfactoriamente a las demandas.

—No hay semen, pero pudieron haber usado un condón —retiró el dedo, lo volvió a meter con el fin de arrancarle otro leve gemido y lo quitó del todo para tomarlo de un brazo y hacerlo sentar.  
—Le digo que no hice nada con él —volvió a excusarse, mientras trataba de ponerse en una posición cómoda en el sillón. 

Su jefe seguía injustamente vestido y él, que se moría de ganas de arrancarle la ropa con los dientes para follarlo bien duro.

—No te creo —arqueó las cejas, tan serio y áspero que uno creería estar ante Hibari y no ante Tsunayoshi Sawada. —Desvísteme.

Por fin le había dado la orden, de otra forma él no hubiera podido tocarlo sin el permiso correspondiente. Fue de lleno al cinturón para desabrocharlo con disimulada impaciencia, luego siguió con el cierre del pantalón; una vez que este cayó al suelo, le bajó la ropa interior descubriendo la erección. 

Se tentó, no pudo evitarlo… habían sido un par de meses de injusta abstinencia luego de haberse acostumbrado a tener sexo casi todas las noches durante ese último tiempo, al menos desde que habían pasado a convertirse en amantes. 

La lengua de Gokudera rozó el glande, degustando las primeras gotas del liquido pre seminal. Y no tardó en sentir el ardor de una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

El décimo le había castigado. Y Gokudera sabía que se lo merecía, porque al final tenía razón: era una zorra enferma y hambrienta.

—¡Ve y trae eso! —le ordenó, enfurecido.

Gokudera supo de lo que hablaba y, dócil como siempre había sido desde su adolescencia a los mandatos de su jefe, fue hasta el escritorio y tomó la caja abriéndola. Dentro estaba el dildo junto al frasco de gel íntimo.

—Me lo regalaste para que lo usara contigo, ¿verdad?  
—No, décimo… —contradijo con duda, pues no quería suscitar su enojo—se lo regalé para que no se comportara como una ramera barata cuando estoy lejos de usted y no puedo satisfacerlo —el tono de su voz era calmo, sin emoción alguna.

Tsuna suspiró, como si estuviera fastidiado. Terminó de quitarse la camisa y le ordenó que se sentara en el sillón.

—Abre las piernas.

Gokudera obedeció, se puso de frente y apoyó los talones sobre los almohadones. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, su pene también y por eso se estremeció de placer al más mínimo contacto. Su jefe había destapado el frasco untando el dildo con el gel y sus miradas se conectaron intensamente instantes previos a la vejación.

La imagen de Gokudera, abierto de piernas y ardiendo de impaciencia, superaba todas sus expectativas. No dejaba de maravillarse con el destino que le había tocado en suerte, porque no podía creer que un hombre de la talla de Hayato fuera tan enteramente suyo. Lo amaba, tal vez porque sabía que nadie lo amaría tanto como lo hacía Gokudera. Nadie se entregaría tanto como lo hacía él. Y saberlo lo confortaba y lo llenaba de dicha.

—Está frío —se quejó cuando la punta del aparato apenas se había apoyado en el orificio. No reprimió el quejido cuando su amo lo introdujo de lleno, sin clemencias, hasta que hizo tope. Más de eso no podía ir.  
—Entró demasiado fácil, ¿de verdad nadie te folló en estos dos meses?  
—De verdad, décimo. Se lo juro.  
—No te creo —dijo, empujando más el dildo. Notó que su guardián se contraía de dolor y de placer. En su pene comenzaban a asomar las primeras gotas que daban cuenta del gozo que sentía, era evidente que le excedía ser sometido de esa manera.  
—Duele, décimo. Sabe que no estoy acostumbrado a-  
—Quiero que me digas cuántos te follaron esta vez —giró el aparato, para luego moverlo suavemente de lado a lado, como si buscara agrandar el orificio que profanaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Gokudera no reprimió los gemidos, en parte porque de verdad lo sentía y en parte porque sabía que esa era la manera que tenía su jefe de saber que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Ninguno, solo usted —reafirmó, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con pasión. 

Tsuna se daba cuenta que quería volcar la situación a su favor, descargarse y tener de ese sexo apasionado hasta que les doliese el cuerpo, pero no… en ese momento mandaba él.

—Es una pena —murmuró, elevando las cejas y retirando un poco el dildo, sin sacarlo del todo para volver a meterlo de una fuerte estocada—, es una pena que solo yo disfrute de tu cuerpo.  
—Pero… a mí me gusta que sea así —confesó. 

Y era cierto. Si bien había tenido amantes antes de pasar a ser lo que era con su jefe, solo con Tsuna gozaba de esa clase de sexo.

—A mí no —mintió, para ver cuál era su reacción—, quiero ver cómo te folla otro. Dime quién podría ser…  
—N-Nadie, décimo —gimió otra vez, un sonido ronco, al sentir como el aparato lo penetraba suavemente en un acompasado movimiento.  
—¿Yamamoto?  
—No —su pronta negación iba acompañada de un tinte de vergüenza o de rotundo rechazo. Tsuna no supo adivinarlo, quizás lo que le abochornaba a la tormenta era estar mintiéndole tan descaradamente; porque era claro que se moría de ganas de que se lo follaran _todos_.  
—Ya sé —sonrió con cierta malicia—, te gustan más del estilo de Hibari, ¿cierto?

El gemido escandaloso de su guardián se lo confirmó. Seguramente que a la muy zorra le excitaba la idea de que el guardián de la Nube lo mordiese mientras lo montaba salvajemente ante su ávida mirada.

—Podemos convocar a todos para que vean lo mucho que te gusta… ¿te agradaría eso, Gokudera? ¿Qué todos vean lo que te estoy haciendo ahora y lo mucho que lo disfrutas?  
—Lo que usted ordene, décimo —su mano se movió sola hasta su entrepierna, con el único fin de acariciar la mano que le estaba dando tanto placer y dolor al mismo tiempo—Y si al décimo le hace feliz que yo folle con muchos hombres, lo haré… pero quiero que sepa que no lo necesito, con usted me basta.

Tsuna sonrió, porque era eso lo que quería corroborar. Que Gokudera era solo suyo, un sumiso y obediente esclavo sexual. Vio como Gokudera se acariciaba los testículos y supuso que su intención era masturbarse ferozmente para, de una bendita vez, descargar toda la tensión acumulada en esos meses.

—Décimo —intentó pedir el permiso correspondiente, sabiendo de antemano que recibiría una rotunda negativa— ¿puedo tocarme?  
—No.  
—Necesito acabar.  
—No vas a acabar hasta que te lo ordene.

Jugó un rato mas con el ano de su guardián, penetrándolo salvajemente y arrancándole nuevos gemidos, sin permitirle que se descargue; cuando notó que estaba al borde del orgasmo, lo dejó en paz, retirando el aparato del maltrecho orificio. A Gokudera le escocía esa delicada zona, pero quería más, quería sentir a su jefe metiéndole el pene tieso. Y sabía que por su comportamiento libidinoso obtendría eso a cambio.

Tsuna no habló, pero tomándolo del pelo lo jaló con fuerza, arrancándole una expresión de malestar. Lo acostó a medias sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos y, en una posición sumamente incómoda para el guardián, empezó a penetrarlo con la misma intensidad con la que lo había masturbado analmente.

—No puedo más, décimo —avisó, sintiendo como su cabeza golpeaba contra la pequeña mesa puesta a un lado del sillón con cada furiosa arremetida—, voy a correrme —de inmediato sufrió el ligero apretón en la base de su pene; eso fue necesario para bajar el nivel de su excitación, si es que acaso esta podía bajar.  
—¿Querías tragarme la verga, no? —recordó, para salir del lugar y volver a tomarlo del pelo.  
—Pero, décimo… me acaba de…  
—Métela —ordenó sin miramientos—, trágala. Sé que te mueres de ganas, y me has dado tanto placer que te voy a premiar. 

Gokudera no supo si no sentir asco ante esa eventualidad era “normal”, pero lo cierto es que el pedido tan obsceno que le estaba haciendo su jefe lo arrastró a convertirse en la zorra enferma que este siempre aseguraba que era, al menos en los juegos más íntimos y violentos que gustaban tener de vez en cuando. 

Tragó con voracidad el pene de su jefe hasta donde pudo, sintiendo como latía ante la inminente eyaculación. Le dio arcadas, pero las reprimió. La expresión de inconmensurable gozo en su amo, era a la vez el suyo propio. Saber que le estaba dando tanto placer a su décimo le llenaba de gusto y orgullo.

Succionó con hambre insaciable, pero no tragó el semen hasta que Tsuna no se lo ordenó. Cuando todo pasó, se sentó en la alfombra dándole la espalda.

—¿D-Décimo? —lo llamó desde el sillón.  
—¿Qué?  
—Yo todavía no acabé… —no quiso que sonara a un reclamo, de hecho sonó como a un ruego.  
—Y no vas a hacerlo hasta que te dé permiso, ¿está claro?

Gokudera asintió, un poco insatisfecho con la situación. No le quedaba más que aceptar las reglas, no se podría tampoco masturbar en secreto o estaría yendo en contra de dicha orden. Y las órdenes del décimo siempre son absolutas.

—Ahora vístete que tenemos mucho trabajo.

Gokudera intentó incorporarse para acatar esa última orden, pero le punzaba todo el cuerpo, especialmente allí abajo, para mal en peor se sentía descontento y molesto por el revés; pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya le tocaría quejarse cuando el juego llegase a su fin.

Y, maldición, todavía quería besarlo.

…

La tarde transcurrió entre papelerío y reuniones, entre tazas de café y galletas de vainilla. Luego, entre juegos de consola y ratos de ocio; Yamamoto podía tener cien años que igual, y por dentro, seguiría siendo un niño.

Tsuna extrañó todo eso, pero había algo que no le agradaba y esto era la expresión taciturna de su guardián de la Tormenta. Se mostraba absorto y retraído, con el ceño levemente fruncido y sin ánimos de participar de las conversaciones que se iniciaban entre ellos.

Al llegar la noche y en la calma de su habitación, volvieron a acosarle las mismas preguntas que durante el día lo inquietaron. ¿Había lastimado de alguna forma irreparable a su guardián? No pretendía eso. A fin de cuentas era un simple desahogo. Solo eso…

Pensó en vestirse e ir al cuarto de Gokudera para hablar del tema con él; no pensaba quedarse con esa horrible sensación en el pecho de que había herido de alguna forma que no descubría, a quién más amaba, pero el llamado en la puerta frenó de lleno sus intenciones.

—Gokudera —Tsuna sonrió abiertamente, sentado en la cama—, justo iba para… —silenció lentamente al ver la expresión dura de su guardián.

Este no dijo nada, pero era esa mirada la que hablaba por él y, de paso, acojonaba al décimo. Vio como desabrochaba su cinturón para luego ir quitándose poco a poco la ropa ante su desconcertada mirada. 

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle si estaba molesto por algo, por lo que suponía que podía llegar a ser. Quería excusarse y explicarle que a veces, cuando lo tenía bajo su yugo, no sabía controlarse. Era un juego que le excitaba mucho, pero que no pretendía llevar a un extremo que acabase por arruinar la relación que tenían. Para él era muy importante dejarle en claro eso.

—¿Estás enojado?  
—Usted fue el amo, ahora me toca a mí.  
—No —rió, viendo como se acostaba a su lado—, así no funciona. Yo soy el amo, no vale cambiar de papel —dio la vuelta mansamente al tener a un Gokudera desnudo tratando de hacerlo suyo.  
—Bueno, entonces… —combinó el guardián abrazándolo por la cintura, no muy seguro de lo que pensaba decir a continuación—si usted es el amo, tome mi cinturón y castígueme porque, ¿sabe? A veces, cuando es usted el que está de viaje, dejo que Hibari me muerda hasta la muerte en su cama.

Esa confesión heló a Tsuna, quien giró para ver en la expresión de su guardián si estaba hablando en serio o era parte de algún juego nuevo y macabro. No pudo descifrarlo, Gokudera tenía esa expresión severa en el rostro que no indicaba otra cosa más que estaba muy molesto.

—Tiene razón, decimo —continuó, ante la sorpresa de este—, soy una zorra que siempre está alzada y necesita que se la monten. Así que castígueme duramente para que aprenda mi lección. Tengo que aprender a controlarme.  
—No hablas enserio, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, pero si usted me ordena que no lo haga, entonces yo le haré caso, porque es mi amo y yo, seré una zorra, pero una muy obediente —aseguró con energía—. Al menos quiero serlo, sabe que me gusta hacerle caso… y hacerlo feliz —le dejó un beso en la mejilla, a modo de consuelo pobre.  
—Por supuesto que no quiero que hagas esas cosas, es decir… —Tsuna ahora se sentía extrañamente contrariado—, admito que es divertido fantasear con esas cosas, pero pasar a hacerlas es como… mucho.

Vio la minúscula sonrisa en Gokudera, una muy interna que su dueño pretendía esconder, y ahí lo supo. Se había dado cuenta de su travesura. Torció la boca en un gesto de disconformidad con la treta sucia de su guardián.

—No has hecho nada de eso —le besó la punta de la nariz—, dime que no has hecho nada de eso —pidió, sonriendo con desesperación. 

Eso fue lo que Gokudera necesitó para sonreír él y dejar de lado la farsa.

—Solo quería…  
—¿Qué? —cuestionó Tsuna, interrumpiéndolo—¿Saber si lo que te había dicho era lo que en verdad quería?  
—No sé… me sentí raro en ese momento —hundió la cara en el pecho de su jefe—, la idea de que a usted no le moleste que otros me follen, me hizo sentir… no mal, simplemente raro…

Recién en ese momento se daba cuenta de que además que darle rareza, morbosamente le excitaba un poco.

—Sé que amas, Gokudera —afirmó, convencido de eso—, sé que también sabes que yo te amo. Eso no va a cambiar.  
—Y me deja tranquilo reafirmarlo —confesó—; siendo sincero, el décimo asusta un poco cuando está en su papel de amo.

Tsuna estalló a carcajadas ante la franqueza de su guardián. Sabían los dos que era importante ser francos entre ellos, que la lealtad era tan importante como la confianza mutua, eso nunca debería flaquear si pretendían que todo siguiera adelante.

—Si hay algo que no te gusta o que te molesta, dímelo —pidió Tsuna, y eso le dio pie para que soltara la queja que tenía atragantada en la garganta.  
—No me dejó que lo besara, ni tampoco me dejó _acabar_. Tengo las bolas llenas de semen.  
—Cerdo —le retó divertido, para después agregar—: Bueno, puedes tener tu revancha ahora. Seré tu ramera barata… —lo miró entre ojos, recordando esa confidencia—, así que me regalaste el dildo para que…  
—Para que no me extrañe, décimo —completó, con una expresión de amor incondicional que contrastaba notablemente con el tinte escabroso de la conversación.  
—Para que no me porte mal con otros, ¿verdad? —torció la boca en un ligero puchero de inconformidad—Si sabes que yo no soy así...

Gokudera lo sabía, era cierto. Le había costado muchos años y varias sesiones de sexo lograr que el ingenuo Tsuna dejara de serlo en la intimidad. Costó una eternidad y media ayudarle a desligarse de la culpa y el pudor, y costó arrancarle verdaderos gemidos despreocupados de placer. Pero al final, se había convertido en eso, que a Gokudera le encantaba.

Y sí, podía jactarse de haber sido él quien lo arrastró a descubrir ese lado tan sensual en su insulsa persona –insulsa a los ojos de Tsuna-. Él era quien había iniciado todo. Él era el que hacia regalos obscenos y el que proponía otra clase de sexo además del convencional. Ahora, no podía quejarse cuando Tsuna hacía uso de toda esa lujuria que había despertado en su aletargada persona.

Y es que su guardián era demasiado, _inmoralmente_ , atractivo. Tenerlo desnudo en la cama ya era una provocación innecesaria, pues con tenerlo vestido era suficiente para desear tenerlo jadeando como un perro sobre él.

Gokudera corrió la sábana para poder acostarse sobre su jefe y empezar a penetrarlo, sin caricias previas, sin juego alguno, quería hundirse en él, gemirle en el oído, susurrarle un montón de obscenidades y eyacularle adentro.

Era la gloria, estar dentro del décimo era todo lo que quería, todo lo que pedía para poder ser feliz. No fue delicado, no fue atento como solía serlo. Había veces en las que Gokudera gustaba de ser romántico al hacerle el amor, pero en esa ocasión, cada embestida iba cargada de deseo incontenido, aunado a la insatisfacción vivida esa tarde y la imperiosa necesidad de descargarse.

Tsuna sintió todo el peso de su guardián sobre su espalda y la cabeza hundiéndose en la almohada, no pudo evitar gemir desmesuradamente, padeciendo lo apasionado que era su amante, colmándolo de gozo. Intentó acomodarse, pero su guardián tenía mucha fuerza y le había inutilizado los brazos. Sus dedos se clavaban en su piel. Quería girar y mirarlo, quería verlo mientras se hundía en él.

—D-Déjame dar la vuelta.

Gokudera pareció volver en sí al oír la voz de su adorado jefe. Soltó sus brazos y le permitió acomodarse. No por mucho tiempo le dio un respiro; volvió a tomarlo, esta vez de las piernas y lo penetró cruelmente. De una sola estocada, segura y firme, el pene descansaba en el interior de Tsuna. En cada acometida podía sentir como los testículos le rozaban la piel, incluso podía escuchar el choque de sus cuerpos. Le hacía delirar, por el sufrimiento físico y la delicia que dicho sufrimiento le provocaba. 

Tsuna supo que si quejaba, que si abría la boca y le decía que le dolía, Gokudera iba a parar, preocupado y arrepentido, para disculparse por su torpeza e intentar ser más suave en el trato y colmarle de mimos. Y no quería. Aunque lo estaba lastimando, no quería que Gokudera dejara de moverse así, de apretarle tan fuerte como lo hacía y de hacerle sentir que era poca cosa bajo él.

Que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana; se lo merecía después de haberle dado tanto placer esa tarde. 

Siempre terminaba sintiéndose igual: Gokudera era demasiado para él, un amante muy fogoso y para nada fácil de contentar.

—¿Vas a acabar, Gokudera? Déjame ponerme de rodillas.  
—Oh, décimo… hoy está más ramera de lo usual —de ser así, jugarían a ese juego del amo y del esclavo más seguido. Los resultados eran muy satisfactorios.

Vio como Tsuna le daba la espalda para aferrarse al respaldar de la cama y entregar su trasero a él. Antes de volver a penetrarlo, acarició sus glúteos y, sin previo aviso, lo nalgueó marcándole los dedos.

—¡Go-Gokudera! —se quejó—, eso dolió —una nueva cachetada, más fuerte, le arrancó un quejido de dolor—. No hagas eso —pidió con flojedad y encanto, pero fue lo que necesitó para volver a sentir otro golpe. —T-Tienes la mano pesada.

Comprender que Gokudera no le estaba escuchando, que no le estaba haciendo caso cuando siempre era muy servil, terminó por afiebrarlo de excitación.

—Ok, fóllame bien fuerte porque ya no doy más…

Gokudera sonrió, era eso lo que pretendía, que su jefe dejara pudores de lado y se mostrase como en verdad era cuando estaban a solas. Le dio con el gusto, penetrándolo primero suavemente, luego aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente hasta volverlo de nuevo descontrolado a medida que alcanzaban el clímax.

Los gemidos de ambos no tardaron en mezclarse y el olor a semen de inundar el cuarto. Cuando su pene liberó todo el esperma acumulado en esos dos meses, Tsuna cayó flácidamente sobre el colchón. Gokudera no fue menos, sentía el cuerpo más adolorido que en la tarde y el cansancio de viaje comenzaba a rendirle cuentas. Se quedó dormido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada y lucía tan agotado que Tsuna no se animó a despertarlo para que fuera a dormir a su cuarto o, al menos, para que se vistiese.

Lo tapó con la frazada y lo contempló dormir hasta que el sueño empezó a ganarle la batalla, pero antes de quedarse dormido escuchó la voz de Gokudera.

—¿Quién iba a decirme, cuando lo conocí, que el décimo fuera a ser tan degenerado? —Recibió un golpe en su hombro.  
—Si estás despierto, vístete. —Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero el cuerpo no le obedecía—Además si soy un degenerado es porque tú me hiciste así.

Gokudera negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Se equivoca… usted en el fondo siempre fue así, solo que nadie lo había descubierto. Hasta ahora —besó apenas sus labios, con el reclamo en la punta de la lengua, lengua con la que le recorrió la línea de la boca—. He querido besarlo desde que llegué. —Lo miró con una falsa expresión de respeto—¿El amo considera que me porté lo suficientemente bien hoy como para merecer un beso?

Tsuna sonrió antes de ser él quien uniera sus labios a los de su guardián. Él también se moría de ganas de besarlo de esa forma, no es que los besos violentos mientras tenían sexo no contasen como válidos.

Eso fue de lo único que se acordaba, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero sin dudas había sido mientras se comían la boca despacio y dulcemente. 

…

Ese año no le tomó mucho decidir qué regalarle a Gokudera en su cumpleaños número veintiocho. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho él cuando le entregó el paquete que contenía el dildo. Se lo dio aparte, lejos de miradas curiosas y susurrándole al oído un sensual “ábrelo a solas”. 

Gokudera sonrió con picardía sin poder alejar de su mente ideas perversas sobre el regalo en cuestión, ¿qué sería? ¿Un juego de esposas? ¿Un vibrador? ¿Una mordaza? Cuando la fiesta terminó y pudieron irse al cuarto de Tsuna, le tocó el turno de abrirlo. 

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta con pasmosa emoción que a su jefe le había gustado _mucho_ el papel de amo, pues en su mano tenía un collar de perro que Tsuna no tardó en ponérselo. Arrodillado en la cama, lo hizo sentar para poder colocárselo al cuello.

—Ahora sí eres mi perra —dijo con una sonrisa de radiante felicidad. 

Gokudera negó con la cabeza, riendo suavemente. Como en “Frankenstein”, había creado un monstruo. Y no saber qué tan lejos era capaz de llegar su jefe, le excitaba y le asustaba en partes iguales.

—Gracias por el regalo, amo —decidió seguirle el juego, abrazándolo por la cintura para atraerlo hasta su cuerpo.  
—Te equivocas— negó—, este no es tu regalo.  
—¿N-No? —Sus labios no llegaron a destino. 

¿Había más? ¿Una sesión de sexo pernicioso y descontrolado, quizás?  
Tsuna deshizo el abrazo para poder ponerse de pie, sin borrar de los labios esa sonrisa que empezaba a inquietarlo. ¿Qué se traía entre manos su _dulce_ décimo?

—Alguien se enteró de nuestros juegos —Tsuna arqueó las cejas buscando las palabras correctas—, en realidad no es que se enteró, sino que me encargué de que se enterara —se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.  
—¡Hi-Hibari-san! —Gokudera se quedó lívido en el sitio.  
—Este es tu regalo —Tsuna lo señaló con una mano como si estuviera entregando un paquete y no una persona.

El guardián de la Nube entró al cuarto con la expresión que portaba siempre, como si estuviera ahí para rendir cuentas ante Tsuna de algún trabajo realizado, no como si estuviera ahí para morder a Gokudera hasta la muerte.

El guardián de la Tormenta tembló y tragó saliva, llevando una mano a su cuello. El collar que tenía le indicaba cual era su lugar, su deber era obedecer humildemente las órdenes de su amo y si su amo quería ver como otro lo follaba, y que este otro fuera Hibari, él lo complacería con gusto.

El aire en el cuarto estaba enrarecido, porque los tres se habían quedado en silencio, estudiándose seriamente. Fue Tsuna el que quebró ese momento que comenzaba a ser incómodo al pronunciar unas sencillas palabras.

—Si me permites, Hibari-san —por un momento sonó como el Tsuna de siempre, pero lo que dijo a continuación borró todo rastro de bondad en él—, iré a preparar a mi zorra —lo tomó de un brazo y lo puso de pie. Gokudera entendió que pretendía llevarlo al baño—, ponte cómodo, que ya volvemos.

Gokudera no abrió la boca, estaba demasiado pasmado por la exótica situación. En cuanto atravesó la puerta y la cerró tras su espalda, le nació reclamárselo. Intentó no gritar, para que Hibari afuera no lo escuchase.

—¡¿Está loco, décimo?! ¡Va a matarnos!

Tsuna sonreía de esa manera que lo dejaba como al niño inocente y bueno que él había conocido en su más tierna juventud, cuando todo era ingenuidad y dulce amor. Que de inocente, el hombre ante él, no tenía nada.

—No va a matarnos, está aquí para follarte hasta hacerte gritar como una nena —Empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón y mientras lo desvestía se aseguró de estar haciendo lo correcto—¿Quieres? Sé sincero, porque no harás nada que no te guste. No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres.  
—No es eso —confesó—, tan solo que… no quiero que piense…  
—Yo no pienso nada —negó, adivinando lo que buscaba insinuarle, le quitó el pantalón y luego se agachó para acompañar el movimiento al bajarle la ropa interior. 

Ante su rostro quedó patente la respuesta de su guardián, pues su pene tieso se erguía incitante. Tsuna no pudo reprimir las ganas que le habían asaltado de lamerlo todo a lo largo.

—Yo siempre le seré fiel de corazón —aseguró Gokudera enredando los dedos en la cabellera de su jefe a sentir la humedad de su cálida boca apresándole el pene—, lo sabe.  
—Sí, por eso quiero premiarte, Gokudera. ¿Me dejas? —En cuclillas lo miró desde el suelo—Te lo mereces, porque me cuidas y me amas mucho —dijo, entre besos que le dejaba en la punta del glande.  
—Bueno, si usted insiste tanto… —gruñó complacido.  
—Eres una zorra muy obediente y quiero darte un regalo que te guste mucho en compensación —explicó poniéndose de pie para terminar de desvestirlo—¿Te gusta tu regalo?  
—Sí, décimo, me gusta mucho mi regalo —dio la vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que eso pretendía que hiciera su jefe, quedando contra la puerta del baño, hirviendo de ganas y miedo ante lo que podría llegar a hacerle Hibari una vez que saliera afuera para enfrentarlo—, pero después va a tener que contarme los detalles de cómo… —se quedó a medio decir cuando sintió un dedo irrumpiendo en su orificio con lo que, sintió, era algún gel lubricante—cómo logró convencer a Hibari de esta locura.  
—No tuve que poner nada de empeño en convencerlo —aseguró con gracia, quitándole la camisa y dejándolo solo con el collar luego de haberlo lubricado muy minuciosamente. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y la reguló con la fría, para bañarlo y dejárselo a Hibari perfumado y listo. 

Abrió la puerta, y de esa forma la Nube pudo acercarse al cuarto de baño y contemplar la desnudez de su compañero de batallas. Gokudera lo miró con algo de desconfianza, como si en verdad temiera lo que fuera capaz de llegar a hacer. Pero su pene seguía tieso, dando cuenta de que pese al lógico temor de la circunstancia, estaba muy excitado y dispuesto a darlo todo de sí.

—Lo que te ordene Hibari-san esta noche, es como si te lo ordenase yo, ¿está claro? —dijo el amo, y Gokudera recién entonces pudo ver una sonrisa perversa en el rostro de Hibari, sus ojos brillaban de lujuria contenida.  
—¿Ya está lista la zorra? —preguntó con un tono que heló la sangre de Gokudera, porque sonaba un poco impaciente y a la vez le recordaba que estaba a merced de alguien inclemente como Hibari.

Tsuna lo hizo salir en respuesta y lo secó rápidamente para llevarlo a la cama. Hibari tuvo que disciplinarlo varias veces, cinto mediante, porque Gokudera era muy rebelde y se _corría_ cuando no tenía que correrse. Lo vejó durante toda la noche, de mil formas distintas, ante la estricta vigilancia del jefe. 

Gokudera nunca se sintió tan sumiso, tan devoto, tan fiel y por lo tanto tan feliz como esa vez. Al otro día amaneció adolorido como si hubiera regresado de una dura batalla, su cuerpo estaba mordido y cada marca le ardía como si le hubieran quemado con fuego.

Le costó ocultar las pruebas de su vicio y su piel no toleraba siquiera el mero roce de la ropa de algodón. Estuvo todo ese día excitado, al más mínimo recuerdo de Hibari subyugándolo, el pene amenazaba con erguirse en los momentos menos oportunos. Nunca antes le había tenido tanto miedo y por ende nunca antes había deseado tanto que lo mordiese hasta la muerte. 

A la noche se desquitó con Tsuna, dejándolo a él adolorido de inconmensurable placer.

Le estaba muy agradecido, porque comprendía el voto de confianza que había tenido en él y en la relación que llevaban. Se amaban, y poder demostrarlo de esa forma los completaba; pero si creía que todo terminaría ahí, poco tiempo después tendría la tercera y última prueba de que ahora en más su vida sería de completa entrega hacia su amo. Ya no más “décimo”. Aunque… desde que tenían catorce años la relación siempre había sido así, no tenía de qué extrañarse.

…

Tocaba volver a hacer un viaje de negocios con Yamamoto, quien ya había notado raro a su compañero de asiento desde mucho antes de llegar al aeropuerto, pero no se animó a preguntarle qué le ocurría de buenas a primeras. Por lo general Gokudera solía ladrarle cuando hacía esa clase de averiguaciones y, en caso de que algo le molestase profundamente, lo diría sin necesidad de preguntarlo. Sin embargo, cuando las luces del pasillo del avión fueron apagadas, Yamamoto no pudo contra tanto silencio y circunspección en su amigo.

Comenzaba a preocuparle, acaso ¿había dicho o hecho algo que lo ofendiese como para no dirigirle la palabra? Ni siquiera le había dedicado uno de sus típicos “idiota”. Sentía que estaba viajando solo y no con Gokudera, tan ausente.

—¿Está todo bien?

La tormenta no respondió nada, siguió mirando por la ventanilla del avión mientras batallaba interiormente entre acatar el último pedido de su jefe o en rebelarse. Y es que aunque le molestaba reconocerlo, una parte de él temía arruinar por completo una amistad. 

Bien o mal y por mucho que le pesase, con el tiempo había logrado considerar a Yamamoto un amigo, aunque no fuera capaz de verbalizarlo ni demostrarlo más que unas pocas actitudes que a sus ojos verdes eran pobres. 

Lo cierto es que le tenía estima al ex beisbolista y temía que su décimo estuviera equivocándose estrepitosamente con sus deducciones. Quizás había hecho un mal uso de su híper intuición. Sin dudas eso era hacer un mal uso, uno sucio. Sin embargo se lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad y tanta convicción que, por un momento, Gokudera se sintió capaz. Ahora, en el momento de la verdad, no estaba tan seguro de atreverse a realizar tal locura.

—¿Hice o dije algo que te molestó? 

Pero de nuevo Gokudera no le respondió, ni dejó de mirar hacia su costado. Entendía que su jefe lo viera atractivo –el amor obra maravillas-, pero eso no significaba que por apreciarlo de esa manera todo el mundo también quisiera follárselo. Ni siquiera sabía si Yamamoto tenía esos mismos gustos, tal vez no y ahí era lo que temía: arruinarlo todo.

—Ey, Gokudera —volvió a llamarlo, realmente preocupado por esa distante postura.

El guardián de la tormenta tiró todo por la borda. _A matar o morir_ , el destino diría si su décimo estaba en lo cierto o no. Así que su mano, sin previo aviso, se apoyó sobre la entrepierna de quien estaba sentado a su lado, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Q-qué…? —Yamamoto se quedó duro en el sitio, con la respiración cortada. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?  
—Lo siento, Yamamoto. Órdenes son órdenes —pese a que lo había dicho con firmeza, mirando fijamente al frente y sin atreverse a hacerlo directamente a los ojos, por dentro temía una muy posible mala reacción por parte de su compañero.

No se atrevía a mirarlo en ese momento y quizás no se atrevería a hacerlo nunca más, pero cuando aferró más la entrepierna ante tanta pasividad de su parte (Yamamoto no le había quitado la mano ni tampoco había despotricado contra actitud tan escandalosa), percibió que esta comenzaba a endurecerse muy perezosamente. Apenas era perceptible, pero podía sentir como iba cobrando volumen entre los dedos y bajo la fina tela del pantalón de traje.

En ese punto pudo mirarlo, pero Yamamoto seguía con esa expresión de sorpresa épica en el rostro, incapaz de poder reaccionar, y es que no esperaba tamaña desenvoltura y desfachatez en Gokudera. Sin embargo su cuerpo era el que hablaba por sí solo. 

La respiración de Gokudera se agitó notablemente. Apretó más fuerte, acariciando y aferrándole rudamente. Miró hacia el costado para asegurarse que los demás pasajeros estaban dormidos o, al menos, eran incapaces de poder ver lo que allí iba a ocurrir.

Comprobó una vez más hasta qué punto su querido décimo estaba dispuesto a hacerle cumplir sus más osadas peticiones, ya que los asientos habían sido estratégicamente elegidos para no tener la necesidad de exponerse tanto. Se remojó los labios resecos y, finalmente, retiró la mano.

—¿Qué fue eso, Gokudera?

El mentado alzó una ceja, ¿tenía que hacerle un dibujo? ¿Por dónde empezaba a explicarle? ¿Con abejas? Decidió dejar al otro con su tontera crónica y se inclinó lo necesario para poder susurrarle en el oído.

—Se supone que tendría que comerte la verga hasta secarte, pero… me entraron unas ganas terribles de follar.

El amo había sido bueno y suponiendo que eso podía llegar a pasarle porque, después de todo, su zorra siempre estaba caliente y ante la más mínima provocación ardía, le había dado permiso para tener sexo únicamente durante el vuelo.

—Si quieres enterrármela en el culo, te estaré esperando un rato en el baño.

Se puso de pie y, dejándolo pálido a Yamamoto en el asiento, se fue por el pasillo. Una vez encerrado en el baño se miró en el espejo, notando que estaba blanco como papel de calcar. No era para menos, lo que había hecho era una insensatez y todo por no saber decirle que no al décimo. 

Nunca había podido negarse a los pedidos de Tsuna desde el día en el que prácticamente se conocieron, ¿qué le hizo pensar que sería diferente en el presente? Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna como si buscara consolarse con el simple roce. 

Cerró los ojos, comenzando a sentirse horriblemente avergonzado consigo mismo, ¿cómo se había permitido llegar tan lejos? Seguramente que ahora Yamamoto no iba a hablarle nunca más, o la relación se iba a volver extraña y tensa, más tensa de lo que por sí era. Escabulló una mano en el pantalón para llegar a su pene erecto y justo, cuando pensaba en volver a su asiento y pedirle disculpas por su sucia actitud de perra sumisa, la puerta del baño fue golpeada.

Vio en el espejo la media sonrisa socarrona que su reflejo le regalaba. El décimo nunca se equivocaba. La abrió, recibiendo de lleno toda la impetuosidad de la lluvia. No mediaron palabras, porque estas sobraban, con desesperación se desvistieron lo justo y necesario para hacer del encuentro uno fugaz, pero altamente satisfactorio para ambos.

Gokudera debió aferrarse de las estrechas paredes y morderse los labios para evitar gemir escandalosamente, mientras Yamamoto ahogó los quejidos mordiéndolo en el hombro, sobre las viejas marcas que le había dejado Hibari apenas unas semanas atrás. No preguntó, no dijo nada en ese momento, estaba demasiado sorprendido y maravillado por el vuelco en la relación con su amigo. Nunca, ni en mil años, había supuesto que acabaría teniendo sexo en el baño del avión con Gokudera. Era una fantasía hecha realidad.

No obstante, al llegar al hotel y al intentar acercarse a él de nuevo, Yamamoto no entendió el rechazo. La Tormenta no le permitió ponerle un solo dedo encima hasta poco después de volver del viaje. Y es que las órdenes del amo son absolutas. 

El décimo le había dicho que solo tendría permitido tener sexo -oral o anal- en el avión, pero no antes o después. Cuando volviese le rendiría cuentas de todo lo ocurrido, con lujos de detalle. Seguramente lo castigaría por comportarse de esa manera tan indecente y le daría una nueva orden. Y tal vez, con suerte, dicha orden le obligase a tener sexo con Yamamoto para resarcir la culpa que sentía al no haber dudado en abrir las piernas y ofrecerse.

O le obligaría a tener sexo con Hibari de nuevo una vez que su cuerpo se recuperase de su maltrato. Era evidente que Tsuna necesitaba ayuda para encausar a su descarriado guardián, con suerte Dino se mostrase complacido de enseñarle a Tsuna a usar el látigo para con él, de la misma forma en la que lo hacía con Hibari. O quizás buscaría a alguien nuevo para que lo sometiese deliciosamente a su manera. ¿Ryohei? ¿Lambo? Sí, seguramente, porque Lambo había crecido y convertido en un muchachito muy apuesto y ya estaba en edad de merecer. No podía contenerse ante la idea de tener su menudo cuerpo virginal a su entera disposición para corromperlo de pies a cabeza. Era sucio sentirse y saberse así… y le encantaba.

La lista de posibles candidatos a disciplinarlo sería larga y él obedecería sumisamente, como siempre había hecho a los mandatos de su décimo. No, Gokudera no sabía en qué momento todo se había salido de control, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba que el décimo ahora fuera así: un amo tan aplicado e inclemente para con él.

Le gustaba saberse enteramente suyo y satisfacer todos sus caprichos. 

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! desde ya que no me pertenece. No estaría haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Akira Amano.
> 
>  **Prompt** : El ángel caído.
> 
> Ya sé, no dejo el fluff 2759 ni un porno. Bueno, respeté a Ryohei por lo menos (y me quedé con ganas de pervertir a Lambo crecidito ~) pero no se puede todo en la vida y NO DA hacer un porno por capítulos XD Es como muy demasiado, además tenía que dejar al menos a uno heterosexual XD. Chrome y Mukuro, deberán contentarse entre ellos. Y por ahí casi que meto en la historia a Dino, pero… no encajaba muy bien. Aunque la idea de hacerlo a Tsuna y a Dino amos era una idea muy tentadora (pero me perturbaba soberanamente la idea de incluir a Romario ¡JAJAJAJA!).
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer ^^.


End file.
